Prototype Fox
by John the Angel
Summary: Naruto is taken by Anbu Root under orders from Danzo and expirimented with a new virius codenamed "Blacklight" The virus destroyes any memories the genin had and now must find his path with help from the other Jinchuuriki. I adopted this from TenchiSaWaD.
1. Chapter 1

Exactly Three thousand four hundred and twenty two miles away from Konoha lay an outpost. Outside the outpost looked like a fortress. There were erected mud walls all around with spikes on the bottom of each just incase someone tried to climb them. 7-10 guards swarmed the roof while even more swarmed outside the wall. Inside was masked men and doctors. All of them working, none of them talking. No one bothered with small talk since they didn't understand it.

These men had no emotions they had no feelings. Their operation here was to study and observe their subject Code: Zeus. They had injected it into a subject they believe able to handle the affects and study it.

The subject was on a gray morgue table ready to be dissected. They were sure the virus had killed the host and they would proceed to opening and examining.

At the time there was only one doctor in the room and 2 guards outside the room. They were more worried about someone trying to get in then getting out.

Subject's point of view.

'Uggh where . Where am I who am I '

The subject opened his eyes to see a doctor looking at files to his left. He was on a grey metal table and there were knives all around him. The subject got moved slowly his body seemed to be made of lead.

The doctor turned around and gasped. "What the "

The subject made his move and before the doctor could react he had wrapped his hands around the man's throat. He squeezed and the man's throat snapped like a stick. Immediately tentacles both black and red came out and grabbed the man. It pulled it towards the subject. The doctor's corpse broke down into particles went into the man. All that was left was blood stains The subject fell to his knees clutching his head in pain

"Uzumaki Naruto Code Zues. Gennin of Konoha"

" We have chosen him to be injected "

" We are Anbu Root "

Naruto gasped. He had all this man's memories, every segment and detail. He had to get out he had to escape. According to his new memories he would be checked up on in 20 minutes.

'If I remember correctly this virus should have changed me '

For that 20 minutes he experimented and was only able to do two things.

The Anbu Root came in. He surveyed the scene and immediately he went to the doctor on the floor. He quickly checked his pulse to find that it was strong. He quickly cast a Awakening Jutsu and waited for the man to wake up. The doctor got slowly.

"Uggh what . The SUBJECT!"

The Anbu Root grabbed the man "What happened to subject Zues"

The doctor man's eyes started shifting everywhere "H-he wasn't dead and he woke up and almost." The doctor clutched his head.

The Anbu Root blinked and turned around. He wouldn't be able to get anything like this so he would chase alert the others and chase after Zues.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. His mouth covered and a knife sticking through his throat. 'W-what' and with that the anbu root died being absorbed into the doctor. Naruto shook his head once again at the pain.

" Guard the door "

" You take orders from me I take my orders from someone else and so on until we reach whoever is our boss."

" Learn this remember Do not complain we are Root we don't have emotions."

'I know it all' Every jutsu , every technique, he knew them all. Quickly focusing his mind on the Anbu Root's persona he changed. He left quietly not wanting to alert anyone. It would take at least 40 minutes for someone to know what was wrong.

Naruto moved quickly to the restroom. He sat there slowing his breathing and going through the layout in his head. Luckily all these Anbu Root knew the whole entire layout. They also knew each others position. The problem was is that he couldn't simply walk out because they were too many guards and it would immediately cause suspicion. 'Damn I need to make a distraction.' Naruto went through his head and devised a plan to get out. 'I'll have to sacrifice stealth for chaos.'

Getting out of the bathroom Naruto quickly moved.

He down several hallways finally stopping at a door. He knocked and walked in after checking that there was no one else in the hallway. He saw a man faced away from him bending down looking at a scroll. This man was his commanding officer. Naruto walked towards this man's commanding officer and saluted by bowing his head.

The commanding officer did not return the gesture but simply said "What is it?"

Naruto quickly reported that the doctor was dead and that teams were swarming the building and guarding the outside tightly. The commanding officer nodded and took out a scroll. Naruto made his move. He quickly smashed hand through the body of the officer snapping the spine of the Anbu Root commander. The tentacles came out again and absorbed the man.

" Danzo has ordered us to guard this area "

" Danzo will only be met by his trusted commanders.."

" Konoha will benefit even if they don't know it "

'Hmmm ' Naruto contemplated his memories. He knew how to escape and what he should bring. He also knew his target. Danzo. Sadly he didn't know where he was. 'I'll find him and make him tell me what he did to me.'

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and immediately went the locker to the right of the desk. He opened it to see Anbu armor and weapons of all sorts. Naruto didn't care for the armor but instead took a tanto and lots of shurikens. He also took a back pack that laid to his left. According to his memories it contained emergency provisions and explosion notes. He picked it up, transformed into the Anbu commander and went to the other side of the room. There he pressed a crack and pushed forward. The crack moved forward and immediately the cracks of a door next to the closet could be scene. Naruto pushed the door and walked through it. Outside was a very long underground corridor leading to the outside somewhere in the Stone country.

In his mind he already had his journey mapped out. He would start in the Stone village, work his way to the Cloud. Then take either a boat to Wave and finally back to Konoha then Sand.

Naruto ran off at a smmoth pace. If his senses that he had obtained through his memories were correct he was running a little aboce 100 mph without any chakra. About halfway through the corridor he paused slapped an explosive note and took of once again.

The journey took him only 2 hours due to his speed and constant pace. Immediately he set of his explosive note and destroyed the corridor. The reason he put it halfway was because the halfway point was under a mountain it would destroy most of the corridor.

The only bad part of it was they would know where he was going. Naruto moved quickly through the hills. He had turned back into his regular form so that he wouldn't spook anyone that Konoha was here. He finally saw a group of travelers. Quietly he moved behind a straggler and killed him and absorbed him. Taking the pack that was now his, he quickly put his other back pack in it.

"Hey Goro Hurry up ya hear" Naruto immediately responded.

"Yea yea Hiro I'm coming" Naruto started running at a civilian pace. He caught up with the travelers in no time. For the next week Naruto played the part of Goro and when they reached the Great Stone Village he quietly disappeared.

In the backstreets he stole some money and went into a shop to buy some clothes. He bought black cargo pants, a red t-shirt, and a black jacket with a grey hood. He took his back pack and started to walk out when he heard something very interesting. He immediately jumped up a roof and sat down to listen carefully to a conversation.

A man weathered looking man was talking to a white spikey haired man with a large scroll on the back. He listened intently from at least a mile away.

" Uzumaki Naruto is probably in Danzo's hands that's all I can tell you right now we need to get to a safe place."

'Interesting thing is someone might be looking for me maybe I can. NO! that would be bad I'll figure this out on my own. But first I think that informant can help me." The older man left quickly in the direction Naruto came from.

After 5 minutes Naruto jumped down in a small alley and proceeded to walk into the store across the street. He waited for the informant to finish his drinks and leave

Naruto moved quietly following the man through the crowd near the side so he wouldn't get caught. He never looked at him so no one would guess he was following him. When the man turned the corner supposedly to go through a secret entrance, Naruto made his move. He quickly rushed towards the man grabbing him by the scurf of the neck and dragged him further down the alley. He slammed the poor informant into the wall and used his forearm to pin him against the wall.

Naruto stared in his eyes for 2 seconds than growled his question.

"Tell me everything about Danzo."

The informant looked at the young man's eyes. He knew his decision. He wouldn't tell, he couldn't tell.

"No."

Naruto bowed his head. "Good bye." Naruto smashed left hand into the man's face. Creating cracks along the wall. Naruto then picked up the man slammed against the ground used his right to smash through his stomach. The tentacles absorbed him and Naruto shook his head at the pain.

" So he's not human he's a Jinchuuriki this Uzumaki."

" I don't know where but I know where I can find out.."

" The Akatsuki are hunting Jinchuuriki most likely to use the bijuus."

" I have an informant in Kumo where I can get some info "

Naruto took a deep breath in. He walked into an in. He paid for his room and slept.

'I wasn't human' Naruto thought 'Or at least I wasn't the regular human. I had a freakin demon in me.'

'I...part of me was relieved, part of me died. I knew I couldn't go back to where ever I was like. I wasn't the same as everyone else . I couldn't lead a regular life.'

'I was relieved to know I was so much more. I had more power. According to my memories I had THE STRONGEST BIJUU. That would be an asset. I wasn't human no but I was so much more.'

'What was more was this Akatsuki. They were hunting me or at least those of my kind. I wouldn't let that happen. Not on my watch, I would hunt this Akatsuki down while searching for Danzo.'

'Now all I needed to do was contact my Bijuu.'

Naruto woke up at four o'clock. Naruto simply got up and got a glass of water. He drank the contents and settled in a cross legged position on the floor. He didn't know much but he did have a theory to meditate and contact his bijuu.

He relaxed his body and cleared his thoughts. While doing so he collected his chakra into his center.

Seconds becames minutes and minutes became hours. And finally Naruto opened his eyes to see a sewer like area. 'Hmph this is my mind.' Naruto walked forward to explore the corridor. He found a door to his left and walked towards it. Inside he found a huge gate but instead of a lock there was a paper with the kanji seal on it.

'So this is the sealed area.'

Naruto walked forward but involuntarily took a step back from the Killer intent washing over him. Naruto shook his head and cleared his throat "Is that how you greet your container?"

A red slitted eye appeared in the darkness. "Bah even if he forgets his memories he still is a cheeky brat."

Naruto glared right back at him. "I'd like to make a deal with you."

Naruto heard deep rumbling and passed it off as a chuckle.

"If you come to offer me freedom sorry you can't only a seals master can but I do know what you can do for me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Name it."

"Kill Uchia Madara."

'Another person on my hit list.'

"Who is he."

"He is the one that controlled me and made me get sealed in a flesh bag."

"Fine now about the Akatsuki that are hunting Bijuu. How do I deal with this?"

"The simplest way is to kill them all. And this will be killing two birds with one stone because Madara is in the Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded in appreciation 'Easier for me'

"So where are they."

"Hell if I know but either way you aren't strong enough yet you need to train and gain a team "

Naruto was silent at this.

"They go in pair Gaki You need a team so you can take them down "

"Where do I find a team."

"Simple just like Bijuus, Jinchuuriki stick together."

"Ok from who should I get."

"Jeez so annoying. You are a wind and fire element. Fire comes from me of course. What I suggest is getting bijuus related from all the rest of the elements."

Because of Naruto's understanding of elements from the Anbu Roots, he just nodded.

"Alright where is the closest one." Naruto asked simply.

"In Kumo." was the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

-

The trip to Kumo was lonely. Naruto wanting to get to the informant and soon to be team mate before Jarayia of the Sannin discovered his informant was dead, ran there at top speed. The miles flew by.

He had been running for 3 days straight and he only felt a bit tired. During the few breaks he had taken he had been practicing changing his shape shifting into something else something useful.

Flash back

Naruto stood in a clearing surrounded by large boulders. He closed his eyes and focused on his arm. Red tendrils swirled around his right arm and it became a 6 and a half foot blade. The blade was completely black (Ok not canon to prototype so what its my story) and there were large red veins covering what should have been the flat side of he blade.

Naruto opened his eyes and inspected his work. 'Interesting.' He swung it experimentally and found out it didn't even weigh anything. Experimenting the efficiency of his new weapon, Naruto then jumped 20 feet in the air and brought the sword above his head. He channeled chakra on the sharp edge of the sword and brought it straight down onto a boulder. A bright flash appeared and Naruto blinked in surprise at his handiwork. The boulder was split in half perfectly, Along with the 10 boulders behind it. The gap was about a foot wide and 4 feet deep.

Naruto practiced for another hour. He tried jumping up and slicing in multiple directions. He even tried sending wind chakra and fire chakra through his blade. After he was satisfied he reformed his arm and started to run again.

Flashback Kai

Naruto was now practicing gliding. He found out he could glide after falling down a large cliff. He hadn't perfected it but he was getting closer.

As Naruto practiced his gliding he started thinking what he wanted to do. After 273 jumps and 257 successful attempts, he had now set his goals.

Kill Uchia Madara, Danzo, Akatsuki

Find out who he was.

Protect all Jinchuuriki

Naruto looked at the capital and sighed. He had made it and gotten past any resistance or guards. Naruto started to walk forward when he felt a tug on his mind.

Naruto blinked and found himself in the sewer. 'Does the Kyuubi want to talk to me'

Naruto walked forward through the corridor and into the Kyuubi's cage. "Yes Kyuubi."

"Ahh finally I've been trying to get your attention. I've been searching your body with my chakra and found out you have a dojutsu."

Naruto blinked He quickly went through his memories on dojutsu. Naruto nodded for the Kyuubi to continue.

"This dojutsu will allow you to differentiate between chakra levels or at least types in people and only people."

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it brat what did you expect the Sharingan. That cursed bloodline was a mistake, a little hiccup made by Sichibi (seven tails)."

Naruto raised his eyebrows again. "The Sichibi made the Sharingan."

The Kyuubi roared, though Naruto could have sworn it was laughing, shaking the room. "Where do you think blood lines come from?"

Naruto did not press the issue. "Does this dojutsu also extend towards genjutsu?" 'If so I'll never be caught off guard.'

The Kyuubi paused and gave a voice that almost seemed sheepish "Eh I don't know"

After a pause, Naruto turned around and left. "OI Brat"

Naruto stopped and once again faced the Kyuubi. "Yes Kyuubi"

"The person your looking for is the Nibi Jinchuuriki."

Naruto nodded and left the room allowing thoughts to return to the real world.

Naruto came back into the real world and sighed. These talks could get very annoying with the Kyuubi especially when the sewer smelt like piss.

'Note to self: Clean mind.'

Naruto transformed into a simple traveler. He walked toward the gates at a very slow pace. The capital of Cloud, Kumo, was breathtaking. The village was at least of the way up a mountain and surrounded by a 600 feet tall wall. The scenery as he looked down was gorgeous. He could see the clouds, grass, water, everything perfectly like a mural. After gazing at one of the rare sights not in his 'experience' Naruto turned to the gates. With his memories of Anbu training it was child's play to suppress his chakra. As soon as he reached the gates a Nin jumped down.

"Welcome to Kumo please state your name and business."

Naruto put on an academy award winning, heart melting, super powerful, smile. This made the Nin (who was a women) blushed. "I'm Jiro nice t'a meet ya. Anyways I'm on a business to see an old friend if he's even here."

The Nin took several calming breaths and finally questioned again. "Who is this person sir."

"Katsumi Masaka"

The Nin nodded again "Have a good day sir."

Naruto gave a smile again and walked into the city. Naruto reached out with his senses and found out there were 30 Anbus patrolling the city. Another 20 jounins posted at strategic points along the city.

'Hmm, very tight security, but there are some gaps.'

Naruto knew one of those gaps was where he would meet his informant. Naruto walked torwards a restaurant and sat down.

"What do we have here sir." Naruto asked the chef.

The chef smiled at Naruto "Only the best Ramen sir."

Naruto nodded and took out 100 ryo " One special please."

"Miso or Pork?"

"Miso if you please."

"Coming right up sir."

Naruto decided to use his time and started to charge chakra into his eyes. Immediately, all objects went transparent and he could see figures with light in them. What was amazing he could leave his point of view and exam everything even from an eagle point of view. This blue light was brighter in others than some. 'Hmm so the brighter the chakra the more chakra a person has.'

Naruto looked around slowly as if just drinking his surroundings around. He then spotted something peculiar. At the tower, which Naruto speculated was the Hokage tower, a giant bright blue light was standing at a desk. That wasn't what interested him. There was another light in the room though not as bright, but close, as the other one, what interested him was it has a second light at the stomach, a brown light. Naruto easily deduced this person housed something.

'A jinchuuriki then.'

He immediately sent chakra to his center. And hoping the message would reach. He thought 'Kyuubi what color chakra is nibi.'

He then got a flash of purple. 'Hmm so this village has two Jinchuuriki interesting.' Naruto turned back to face the inside of the shop.

Deciding he needed to talk to the kyuubi face to face, He closed his eyes and went into his mindscapes. He did this in the middle of waiting for his ramen, not because it would take a while, but he knew his conversations with the Kyuubi would take no time at all. After several practices he found out two things.

One: That he go into his mindscape far faster than normal and even send short messages down.

Two: No time passed between the mindscape and outside world.

Naruto walked torwards the cage, in which no one could see into, once again. "Kyuubi"

"DAMMIT BRAT CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Naruto blinked and deadpanned "No I can't"

" "

-Sigh- "What is it."

"Should I get both Jinchuuriki."

"What were the colors of their chakra?"

" Brown and Purple"

" The purple one yes but the Brown one, no."

Naruto blinked "Why They both could be use and one of my other goals is to protect them also. Wouldn't it be better for them to stay with me."

Kyuubi gave a deep rumble. "The team has to function properly. The only way to do that is if we get the right time. Even though the Hachibi is the second strongest of the Bijuus I can't work with him."

" So it's a matter of who you want."

"Yes."

"But the Hachibi (eight- tails) would prove an asset."

"Do not worry we'll have the third and fourth strongest on our side."

"Who are they."

" The Nibi and the Gobi. (Two tails and Five tails respectively)"

A/N: Ok guys ther'es a bit of a headache going through your minds now, right. The info I got about (or at least the idea) in which the tails are not a measure of power but age is from here /99003/bijuus-(information)/Also note that I won't follow it exactly and I will give the elements the way I see them.

".. But they aren't"

"Don't say that Tails measure power They only measure age."

"Wow you must be old"

"SHUT UP BRAT!"

"Now who is the last person in our little journey."

"The Sanbi (three tails) Though he isn't as strong he has the uncanny ability to create large and destructive attacks. Which would prove helpful against the Akatsuki and Danzo. As a bonus he owes me one for sparing his life, after I knocked the shit out of him."

Naruto nodded 'Can't argue with an extremely old kitsune'

"I HEARD THAT!"

Naruto left laughing. Who said he couldn't have a sense of humor.

Back in the real world.

"Here you are sir."

"Ah thank you"

Naruto quietly ate his food. It was good he would eat more later. Now how would he get the Nibi on to his side. (At the same time the author is musing how the hell can he get the nibi on to Naruto's side)

"Hey Old man get one Miso for me."

"Comin right up Yugito."

Naruto activated his eyes once again to see whether this new person was a threat. When he saw her he blinked. Then he blinked again and turned away. The girl had silky blond hair tied up in a pony tail, and she had perfect curves. Her face was thin but not overly. She had high cheekbones making her look like royalty. Not only was the girl stunning she was the JINCHUURIKI.

'Just my luck, the girl I need is the girl that looks freakin beautiful whoa where did that come from.'

The girl, Yugito, Came up and ate her ramen at an extremely fast pace. 'Wow fast eater.'

Naruto could tell she was experienced fighter though not as experienced as an Anbu or even a jounin she was probably around chunnin level. Having the memories of Anbu root and an Anbu root commander, he could easily judge her through her movement. What kept him from talking to her was the timing and the place. He didn't want to make move there with all the security so he would wait for a chance to do it later.

Naruto finished his and left. It would be time to meet his informant. Naruto walked carefully to his spot not wanting to attract attention. He had already slipped into his form of the first informant. He walked toward an alley and leaned against the wall for 3 seconds. The he twisted a knob that was behind a dumpster. You couldn't even see it if you didn't know it was there. Naruto walked in silently down the hallway.

At the right of the hallway was 5 doors. On the left side there were 5 markings. Naruto went to the fourth one and faced the opposite from the door. He pressed his hand against the marking and the rectangular part of the wall gave way. The wall-door swung open. revealing stairs going down. Naruto walked down slowly. He knew very well he was being monitered.

The five doors represented what country you are from, Facing the door meant you have information to give, Facing away is that you want information. There were cameras every 10 meters. The only place that did not have cameras was the 'sharing areas.' This was out of respect to the info gatherers and for protocol reasons as well. Naruto reached the end of the stair ways a door with a tinted glass on it was at the end. Naruto opened the door slowly and went in. Inside was a nice and cool (temperature wise) room. The design and furniture were spartan. Only two couches facing each other in the middle of the room. Naruto sat down on the left one as was custom. 2 minutes later his informant, Katsumi Masaka, came in.

"It's been a while" Naruto said

Katsumi nodded "The usual"

Naruto shook his head "The 'frog' wants info on Danzo and The Akatsuki"

Kastumi nodded. Naruto leaned forward as he begun to speak.

"Danzo is in Konoha. His motives are supposedly for the better of Konoha but he wants the title of Hokage for himself. His private division not many know about is Ne (root) (A/N: just found that out too) as for the Akatsuki there's not much."

Naruto nodded for the man to continue

"Their main base is unknown, their powers are level of S class and they travel in pairs. They wear black clocks with clouds on them. Last I heard they were collecting Bijuus or at least they were asking around for them."

"Your not telling me something" Naruto said.

Kastumi stopped. "W-what do you mean"

"Your eyes they shift when you hide something" Naruto said in a nonchalant way.

"I I-cant tell you."

"Fine."

Katsumi sighed a relief breath. He got up and turned to the door. Shink-. Katsumi breathing stopped and he looked down. He saw a huge blade sticking from his chest.

"H-huh." Katsumi fell down dead. Naruto bent down and used his tentacles to absorb him.

" You will not tell anyone about us Katsumi" said a blue finned man

" Just hold off your info for three years that's when we'll start hunting " a Red eyed man said.

" Danzo is a constant thorn to all Hokages of Konoha. Be careful if he comes to power all he wants is war."

" Danzo has been doing some experimentation with some kind of drug. This drug is supposedly from a demon. Wouldn't trust it though cause the info was from a drunk doctor but you never know "

".. The Gobi Jinchuuriki is hiding out in the border of cloud. She is trying to get a boat to wave probably. She won't be going anywhere for at least 4 weeks."

Naruto smirked as he went through the memories. 'Just my luck' Since its been about 2 week since he got that info I have 2 weeks before I go down to the boat area.

'Now how to get Nibi."

Naruto walked away silently, the evidence already absorbed, He didn't have to worry of someone tracking him. Naruto walked down the street and heard something interesting.

"y-you hold the Nibi "

"H-hotaka-kun I would never.."

"Y-you MONSTER!"

'Uh oh.' Naruto thought. He silently ran towards the source to find Yugito crying and running away. The other person was a boy who had a flushed face and a angry look on his eyes. Naruto easily deduced what happened.

And with that Naruto grew pissed. Someone had just insulted his kind, His kind. Naruto moved behind this guy silently and transformed his hand into a smaller form of the sword.

He grabbed the guy, covering his mouth, and stabbed the man in the gut. He took his short sword out and stabbed him in the lungs. The tentacles automatically absorbed him but Naruto willed the tentacles to absorb as slowly as possible. Naruto wanted this punk to feel his body being absorbed slowly.

Useless memories passed through his mind but Naruto did not care. He ran full speed not caring if someone saw him after Yugito. Luckily the guard duty was lax and the Anbu were on breaks. Naruto kept running at full speed. He easily caught up with Yugito. He had changed into his regular form.

He had to run for about 10 miles when he heard crying. Naruto stopped and slowly walked to the noise. He saw Yugito, maybe coincidence maybe fate, under the moonlight, crying. Naruto slowly walked to her. He gently touched her shoulder.

"Hey are you alright."

Yugito jumped back her hands on her kunai pouch her face still running with tears.

Naruto raised his hands showing he had no weapons "Hey sorry if I scared you, I don't mean any harm "

Yugito wiped her tears hastily and glared at Naruto "Who are you?"

Naruto smiled at her, it was a simple but gentle smile. "The names Uzumaki Naruto."

Yugito nodded. "Yugito Nii" Naruto held out a hand and she took it carefully.

Naruto then scratched the back of his head. "Any ways I overheard your conversation with that guy."

Yugito was instantly alert again and backed up a foot. Her posture was tense, ready for attack.

Naruto held up his hand again. "Don't worry I just wanted to talk to you Ya see I'm a Jinchuuriki too."

Yugito eyes widened but narrowed just as quickly. "How do I know your telling the truth."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them they were red slits. He silently thought 'Thank you Kyuubi."

Yugito nodded very slowly "Who do you hold."

"Kyuubi."

Yugito's mouth dropped. "L-last I heard was the container was in Konoha."

Naruto shook his head. "That changed there are people after us so I had to leave."

Yugito nodded, "The Akatsuki."

"Yes, would you like to come with me?" Naruto held out his hand once again.

Yugito ran through her thoughts. Her only friend in the village besides Bumble Bee had just left her.

"What about Bumble bee."

Naruto cocked his head to one side his face layered with confusion.

"T-the other Jinchuuriki."

Naruto nodded. "The Hachibi can take of himself."

Yugito again nodded. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright I'll come with you."

She reached out and grabbed his hand.

Naruto smiled and ran.

!

Right then I met one of my family. One of the few people in this world that would except me for everything I am for what I would do and had done. She was perfect in every way an angel.

That made my heart felt lighter. It wouldn't be 2 years later that I found out it was because I did not carry my dreams by myself anymore. I carried it with her and others.

-

2 hours later.

"So you have no recollection at all." Yugito asked.

Naruto shook his head. He had explained that Danzo had injected him with something making him forget all his memories. He also took time to explain Root too. He did not explain his ability consume or his shape shifting.

Yugito bit her lip. This was troublesome. If he didn't know any jutsu, that would be a problem fighting the Akatsuki. Of course he could use the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi had the most dangerous chakra of them all it could be lethal to him.

Naruto then cleared his throat snapping Yugito out of her thoughts.

"I may not have jutsu I learned before but I do have something else to cover for it."

"The Kyuubi?"

Naruto shook his head. He held out his arm and it transformed into a 6 and a half foot black blade. "This."

Yugito's eyes widened with shock. "I-i-is that a blood line limit."

Naruto once again shook his head. "Whatever injected into me, for whatever reason allows me to do this but it made me forget everything."

They traveled in silence for a while. Then Yugito broke the silence once again. "So whats next."

Naruto looked at her his cerulean eyes looking at her with intensity that made her blush. "Well we're gonna pick up the Gobi at port and then we'll travel to Wave and get the Sanbi from the wave."

It didn't take them long to get near the port. The only problem was they had to climb a mountain. Naruto decided he couldn't take the chance and grabbed Yugito.

"H-h-hey what are you doing."

Naruto then put her on his back and jumped really high. I mean Skyscraper high. And he continued to jump until he got up the mountain.

Yugito was panting and clutching her chest. Naruto set her down on a rock so she could rest.

"Are you alright Yugito-chan." 'wait where did the chan come from'

"B-b-baaaka" Yugito sent a super doom woman's right hook. Connecting perfectly with Naruto who was flung back several feet.

"Ouch."

"Don't do that before telling me."

"OK sorry Yugito-chan"

Yugito narrowed her eyes "Whats with the chan"

Naruto now raised his eye brows at her accusations "What we're friends right" 'yea that's a good cover up.'

Yugito looked away. Naruto sighed and scratched his head. 'Maybe I should tell her I can absorb memories. Nah'

"Oh by the way though I do not remember jutsu from before I still know and can use jutsus."

Yugito whipped her head back at him "What kind."

Naruto looked up in thought for a moment, but he was actually going through his memories. "Well I can do one or two water jutsu, lots of Fuuton (wind), and 4 to 6 fire jutsu."

Yugito nodded that was a good jutsu library. "I mainly focus on Lightening Jutsu since the nibi makes them 5 times stronger."

Naruto didn't even blink an eye he had expected this. "The Gobi will most likely be earth and Sanbi Water so we have all the elements covered."

"You thought over this well."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head "No the old fox in my stomach did."

Yugito dropped her jaw at him. He just insulted the strongest bijuu in the world. She shook her heads to get her bearings and focused back on Naruto. "Anyways, what happens after we gather the other two."

Naruto looked at her and said in a soft voice "We look for the others and see if they have a good life to live. If so we leave them there, If not we take them with us. While we travel we will train."

Yugito nodded.

Naruto continued on "Our main goal is to destroy the Akatsuki so that no one will dare touch us. After that we go our separate ways and I'll go and kill Danzo."

"By yourself"

"I would think that killing one person would not be a problem, if we are able destroy the Akatsuki, Even if he has a personal army."

Yugito shook her head "Alright lets go"

"Ok." Naruto grabbed her again and jumped

"DAAAAMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Yugito's yell could be heard for miles away.

Look Charlie Tis a time skip.

For the next week the demon duo traveled from port to port, dock to dock along the coast. One looking for a boat that would let them go to Wave and two to find the Gobi. They went through a dozen ports and dozen boats in each port till they finally got some luck.

"so you wanna go to Wave eh" The captain of the Raging Wind said.

The two Jinchuuriki nodded.

"Heh just like that other girl"

This made Naruto stiffen. 'Could she be the Gobi'

The sailor continued on "Your in luck too since I'll be leaving tomorrow but if you go get ready for some heavy waves."

They said thanks and Naruto decided to follow through with his guess.

"Captain"

"Yea boy"

"Where might I find the other passenger."

The captain gave a hearty laugh "You'll meet her at the White Peak Bar, She's taken everyone's money at gambling."

Naruto raised an eye brow at that and they said their thanks once again and left.

Once they were out of earshot Yugito muttered to Naruto "Could she be the Gobi."

Naruto murmured back "I hope so. I'll use my sight to see."

Yugito nodded in response.

The bar had a cream brown color on the roof but the walls of the building were pure white. The blonds walked into the bar and found a low jazz beat playing from the speakers in the bar. They spotted a large table with 4 people playing poker, 3 men that were obviously sailors and one brown haired girl that was looked only a bit older than them.

Naruto leaned torwards Yugito and whispered "I'll play and tell who we are, make sure she doesn't leave, she might take my message the wrong way." Yugito bit her lip and sat down at a table near the window and door.

Naruto briefly used his sight to see the girl, there were no nins in this place so it was safe and the girl was definitely the holder of the Gobi and a ninja. Her blue chakra was very bright and her green chakra flowed through out her but focused in her chest or her back.

He let go of his sight and looked at her posture. He could tell that she was prepared for an attack. She had one leg folded near her chest. Her left arm laid on it. Her hand though never went far from a certain spot near her boot which Naruto guessed was a kunai holster. Her other leg was bent and firmly on the floor. She could easily use it to jump just incase someone tried to throw something at her.

Naruto took out 1200 ryo and sat down. "Deal me in please"

The Sailors who were watching moved out of the way and allowed Naruto to bring up a chair and sit down. The Gobi container looked at him carefully and narrowed her eyes.

One of the sailors said it was 50 ryo for ante. The Sailor to his left started and passed two cards to each person. They played for about half an hour. Naruto betted some, folded some, never anything big until the 8th round.

Naruto picked up his cards to reveal a pair of 9's. He briefly looked at the Gobi her face was impassive. 'She's a good player.'

The first round of betting was all checks no one really had much or at least didn't show it. The dealer showed the next set of cards. Naruto's luck was astounding 2 9's and a Jack of hearts. Naruto decided to push it and when it came his turn he raised 200 Ryo. Immediately 2 sailers went out but 2 also stayed in.

The next card was a two of clubs; nothing special So Naruto just raised it even with 100 ryo. The sailer went out wanting to let the Gobi Container and the 9th Jinchuuriki to duke it out. The next card was a 5 of spades. Right then the Gobi Container raised it 150 Ryo. Naruto called and there was a pause.

'I'll use the cards to do the talking'

Naruto decided to speak. "Well you hold five " Naruto noticed a flash of nervousness and suspicion on the girls face. "I hold nine my other friend is the two."

Naruto smirked and patted himself on the back mentally 'She got the message

The girl blinked, slowly choosing her words very carefully. "Prove it "

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. He called for a tiny bit of demonic chakra and Naruto barely opened his eyelids. The Gobi looking directly at him saw that his eyes became silted and red. The Gobi clenched her cards and threw them down. It was a pair of fives making it a three of a kind. Naruto had turned his eyes back to blue and put down his cards and showed his four of a kind. The men around them clapped and jeered.

The Gobi flickered his eyes towards him with confusion. 'she's probably thinking why we are here.'

Naruto smiled at her. 'Now, how to do this?' Then 4 hands later Naruto made his next message. Naruto got a King of spades and a 4 of spades. Naruto raised an eye brow at this 'could he take a chance yes he could'

He sent in his ante and moved along.

He called all the bets. The guy two down on his left folded and got up and left mumbling about checking the ship.

The flop was a Nine and Five of spades and a 6 of hearts. Naruto started telling a story while he played.

"Ya know one time I was playing against the guys right. They were really big ssholes I mean they were totally ganging up on me." Naruto continued as he raised the bet "They were a weird bunch and all mysterious and Sh$t. They kept ranting about getting some group of kids or something because those kids had something they wanted."

The Gobi eyes widened. The next card was a King of hearts Naruto raised again, the rest of the sailors folded and once again it was Gobi and Naruto. "We'll we played a couple rounds and they said something about Attaking Kumo And Taking Suna Under Kami's Imperium (Now if you cant figure this out please stop by the nearest mental institution). Weird right man it was so St*pid that I just got up and high tailed out of there."

The River was a 2 of Spades. Naruto sighed in relief. Gobi laid her hands of a three of a kind 6. Naruto laid down his hand of the flush. Gobi palmed her face and said "I'll need to see you later to tell me how you do that."

Naruto chuckled and nodded "Yea we'll that's enough for now. Don't wanna make you lose your clothes in debt."

The sailors gave a hearty laugh while Naruto collected his winnings. Naruto walked out of the bar and Yugito silently followed

They walked down a bit and then turned into an alley and waited. After 15 minutes, the 5th Jinchuuriki showed up. They stared at each other for a long time and at the same time nodded at each other.

Naruto stuck out his hand "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my partner here is Yugito Nii."

The Gobi Jinchuuriki grasped his hand with a firm grip, "Name's Mika I don't have a surname, so what are you doing here anyways other than the Akatsuki."

Naruto broke the silence "We are traveling to get the Sanbi and with him we'll go around making sure the other Jinchuuriki are safe. In the end we'll destroy the Akatsuki so no one will come after us. Alone we ain't much but as a team we'll be unstoppable."

Gobi looked silent. She contemplated the meaning behind their words, their goal. While they did have a point in going against the Akatsuki, which was outrageous in itself, she was having fun with her freedom.

Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Think about it, we'll be leaving on the same boat to Wave any ways so just think."

The silence over shadowed. The three whose lives were full of pain and sadness, who were burdened with terrible demons parted.

- 


	3. Chapter 3: Team Building

-

The trip to Kumo was lonely. Naruto wanting to get to the informant and soon to be team mate before Jarayia of the Sannin discovered his informant was dead, ran there at top speed. He moved quickly.

He had been running for 3 days straight and he only felt a bit tired. He was almost to the lightening capital. He had been practicing changing his shape shifting into something else something useful.

Flash back

Naruto stood in a clearing surrounded by large boulders. He closed his eyes and focused on his arm. Red tendrils swirled around his right arm and it became a 6 and a half foot blade. The blade was completely black. Naruto opened his eyes and inspected his work. 'Interesting.' He swung it experimentally and found out it didn't even weigh anything. Experimenting the efficiency of his new weapon, Naruto then jumped 20 feet in the air and brought the sword above his head. He channeled chakra on the sharp edge of the sword and brought it straight down onto a boulder. A bright flash appeared and Naruto blinked in surprise at his handiwork. The boulder was split in half perfectly, Along with the 10 boulders behind it. The gap was about a foot wide and 4 feet deep. Naruto practiced for another hour. He tried jumping up and slicing in multiple directions. He even tried sending wind chakra and fire chakra through his blade. After he was satisfied he reformed his arm and started to run again.

Flashback Kai

Naruto was now practicing gliding. He found out he could glide after falling down a large cliff. He hadn't perfected it but he was getting closer.

As Naruto practiced his gliding he started thinking what he wanted to do. After 273 jumps and 257 successful attempts, he had now set his goals.

1:Kill Uchia Madara, Danzo, Akatsuki

2:Find out who he was.

3:Protect all Jinchuuriki

Naruto looked at the capital and sighed. He had made it and gotten past any resistance or guards. Naruto started to walk forward when he felt a tug on his mind.

Naruto blinked and found himself in the sewer. 'Does Kyuubi want to talk to me'

Naruto walked forward through the corridor and into the Kyuubi's cage. "Yes Kyuubi."

"Ahh finally I've been trying to get your attention. I've been searching your body with my chakra and found out you have a dojutsu."

Naruto blinked He quickly went through his memories on dojutsu. Naruto nodded for the Kyuubi to continue.

"This dojutsu will allow you to differentiate between chakra levels or at least types in people and only people."

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it brat what did you expect the Sharingan. That cursed bloodline was a mistake, a little hiccup made by Sichibi (seven tails)."

Naruto raised his eyebrows again. "The Sichibi made the Sharingan?"

The Kyuubi roared, though Naruto could have sworn it was laughing, shaking the room. "Where do you think blood lines come from."

Naruto did not press the issue. "Does this dojutsu also extend towards genjutsu" 'If so I'll never be caught off guard.'

Kyuubi paused and gave a voice that almost seemed sheepish "Eh I don't know"

After a pause, Naruto turned around and left. "OI brat."

Naruto stopped and once again faced the Kyuubi. "Yes Kyuubi"

"The person your looking for is the Nibi Jinchuuriki."

Naruto nodded and left the room returning to the real world.

Naruto came back into the real world and sighed. These talks could get very annoying with the Kyuubi especially when the sewer smelt like piss.

'Note to self: Clean mind.'

Naruto transformed into a simple traveler. He walked toward the gates at a very slow pace. The capital of Cloud, Kumo, was breathtaking. The village was at least of the way up a mountain and surrounded by a 600 feet tall wall. The scenery as he looked down was gorgeous. He could see the clouds, grass, water, everything perfectly like a mural. After gazing at one of the rare sights not in his 'experience' Naruto turned to the gates. With his memories of Anbu training it was child's play to suppress his chakra. As soon as he reached the gates a Nin jumped down.

"Welcome to Kumo please state your name and business."

Naruto put on an academy award winning, heart melting, super powerful, smile. This made the Nin (who was a women) blush. "I'm Jiro nice t'a meet ya. Anyways I'm on a business to see an old friend if he's even here."

The Nin took several calming breaths and finally questioned again. "Who is this person sir."

"Katsumi Masaka"

The Nin nodded again "Have a good day sir."

Naruto gave a smile again and walked into the city. Naruto reached out with his senses and found out there were 30 ANBUs patrolling the city. Another 20 jounins posted at strategic points along the city.

'Hmm, very tight security, but there are some gaps.'

Naruto knew one of those gaps was where he would meet his informant. Naruto walked torwards a restaurant and sat down.

"What do we have here sir." Naruto asked the chef.

The chef smiled at Naruto "Only the best Ramen sir."

Naruto nodded and took out 100 ryo " One special please."

"Miso or Pork"

"Miso if you please."

"Coming right up sir."

Naruto decided to use his time and started to charge chakra into his eyes. Immediately, all objects went transparent and he could see figures with light in them. What was amazing he could leave his point of view and exam everything even from an eagle point of view. This blue light was brighter in others than some. 'Hmm so the brighter the chakra the more chakra a person has.'

Naruto looked around slowly as if just drinking his surroundings around. He then spotted something peculiar. At the tower, which Naruto speculated was the Hokage tower, a giant bright blue light was standing at a desk. That wasn't what interested him. There was another light in the room though not as bright, but close, as the other one, what interested him was it has a second light at the stomach, a brown light. Naruto easily deduced this person housed something.

'A jinchuuriki then.'

He immediately sent chakra to his center. And hoping the message would reach. He thought 'Kyuubi what color chakra is Nibi?'

He then got a flash of purple. 'Hmm so this village has two Jinchuuriki interesting.' Naruto turned back to face the inside of the shop.

Deciding he needed to talk to the Kyuubi face to face, He closed his eyes and went into his mindscapes. He did this in the middle of waiting for his ramen, not because it would take a while, but he knew his conversations with the Kyuubi would take no time at all. After several practices he found out two things.

One: That time in his mindscape moved far faster than normal and he was able to send short messages down.

Two: no time passed between the mindscape and outside world.

Naruto walked torwards the cage, in which no one could see into, once again. "Kyuubi"

"DAMMIT BRAT CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Naruto blinked and deadpanned "No I can't"

" "

-Sigh- "What is it."

"Should I get both Jinchuuriki."

"What were the colors of their chakra?"

" Brown and Purple"

" The purple one yes but the Brown one, no."

Naruto blinked "Why They both could be use and one of my other goals is to protect them also. Wouldn't it be better for them to stay with me."

Kyuubi gave a deep rumble. "The team has to function properly. The only way to do that is if we get the right time. Even though the Hachibi is the second strongest of the Bijuus I can't work with him."

" So it's a matter of who you want."

"Yes."

"But the Hachibi (Eight-tails)would prove an asset."

"Do not worry we'll have the third and fourth strongest on our side."

"Who are they."

" The Nibi and the Gobi. (Two tails and Five tails respectively)"

A/N: Ok guys ther'es a bit of a headache going through your minds now, right. The info I got about (or at least the idea) in which the tails are not a measure of power but age is from here /99003/bijuus-(information)/Also note that I won't follow it exactly and I will give the elements the way I see them.

".. But they aren't"

"Don't say that tails measure power They only measure age."

"Wow you must be old"

"SHUT UP BRAT!"

"Now who is the last person in our little journey."

"The Sanbi (Three-tails) though he isn't as strong he has the uncanny ability to create large and destructive attacks. Which would prove helpful against the Akatsuki and Danzo. As a bonus he owes me one for sparing his life, after I knocked the shit out of him."

Naruto nodded 'Can't argue with an extremely old kitsune'

"I HEARD THAT!"

Naruto left laughing. Who said he couldn't have a sense of humor.

Back in the real world.

"Here you are sir."

"Ah thank you"

Naruto quietly ate his food. It was good he would eat more later. Now how would he get the Nibi on to his side.

"Hey Old man get one Miso for me."

"Comin right up Yugito."

Naruto activated his eyes once again to see whether this new person was a threat. When he saw her he blinked. Then he blinked again and turned away. The girl had silky blond hair tied up in a pony tail, and she had perfect curves. Her face was thin but not overly so. She had high cheekbones making her look like royalty. Not only was the girl stunning she was the JINCHUURIKI.

'Just my luck, the girl I need is the girl that looks freakin beautiful whoa where did that come from.'

The girl, Yugito, Came up and ate her ramen at an extremely fast pace. 'Wow fast eater.'

Naruto could tell she was experienced fighter though not as experienced as an anbu or even a jounin she was probably around chunnin level. Having the memories of Anbu root and an Anbu root commander, he could easily judge her through her movement. What kept him from talking to her was the timing and the place. He didn't want to make move there with all the security so he would wait for a chance to do it later.

Naruto finished his and left. It would be time to meet his informant. Naruto walked carefully to his spot not wanting to attract attention. He had already slipped into his form of the first informant. He walked toward an alley and leaned against the wall for 3 seconds. The he twisted a knob that was behind a dumpster. You couldn't even see it if you didn't know it was there. Naruto walked in silently down the hallway.

At the right of the hallway was 5 doors. On the left side there were 5 markings. Naruto went to the fourth one and faced the opposite from the door. He pressed his hand against the marking and the rectangular part of the wall gave way. The wall-door swung open. revealing stairs going down. Naruto walked down slowly. He knew very well he was being monitered.

The five doors represented what country you are from, Facing the door meant you have information to give, Facing away is that you want information. There were cameras every 10 meters. The only place that did not have cameras was the 'sharing areas.' This was out of respect to the info gatherers and for protocol reasons as well. Naruto reached the end of the stair ways a door with a tinted glass on it was at the end. Naruto opened the door slowly and went in. Inside was a nice and cool (temperature wise) room. Its designs were Spartan. Only two couches facing each other in the middle of the room that was it. Naruto sat down on the left one as was custom. 2 minutes later his informant, Katsumi Masaka, came in.

"It's been a while" Naruto said

Katsumi nodded "The usual"

Naruto shook his head "The 'frog' wants info on Danzo and The Akatsuki"

Kastumi nodded. Naruto leaned forward as he begun to speak.

"Danzo is in Konoha. His motives are supposedly for the better of Konoha but he wants the title of Hokage for himself. His private division not many know about is Ne (root) as for the Akatsuki there's not much."

Naruto nodded for the man to continue

"Their main base is unknown, their powers are level of S class and they travel in pairs. They wear black clocks with clouds on them. Last I heard they were collecting Bijuus or at least they were asking around for them."

"Your not telling me something" Naruto said.

Kastumi stopped. "W-what do you mean"

"Your eyes they shift when you hide something" Naruto said in a nonchalant way.

"I I-cant tell you."

"Fine."

Katsumi sighed a relief breath. He got up and turned to the door. Shink-. Katsumi breathing stopped and he looked down. He saw a huge blade sticking from his chest.

"H-huh." Katsumi fell down dead. Naruto bent down and used his tentacles to absorb him.

" You will not tell anyone about us Katsumi" said a blue finned man

" Just hold off your info for three years that's when we'll start hunting " a Red eyed man said.

" Danzo is a constant thorn to all Hokages of Konoha. Be careful if he comes to power all he wants is war."

" Danzo has been doing some experimentation with some kind of drug. This drug is supposedly from a demon. Wouldn't trust it though cause the info was from a drunk doctor but you never know "

".. The Gobi Jinchuuriki is hiding out in the border of cloud. She is trying to get a boat to wave probably. She won't be going anywhere for at least 4 weeks."

Naruto smirked as he went through the memories. 'Just my luck' Since its been about 2 week since he got that info I have 2 weeks before I go down to the boat area.

'Now how to get Nibi."

Naruto walked away silently, the evidence already absorbed, He didn't have to worry of someone tracking him. Naruto walked down the street and heard something interesting.

"y-you hold the Nibi "

"H-hotaka-kun I would never.."

"Y-you MONSTER!"

'Uh oh.' Naruto thought. He silently ran towards the source to find Yugito crying and running away. The other person was a boy who had a flushed face and a angry look on his eyes. Naruto easily deduced what happened.

And with that Naruto grew pissed. Someone had just insulted his kind, His kind. Naruto moved behind this guy silently and transformed his hand into a smaller form of the sword.

He grabbed the guy, covering his mouth, and stabbed the man in the gut. He took his short sword out and stabbed him in the lungs. The tentacles automatically absorbed him but Naruto willed the tentacles to absorb as slowly as possible. Naruto wanted this punk to feel his body being absorbed slowly.

Useless memories passed through his mind but Naruto did not care. He ran full speed not caring if someone saw him after Yugito. Luckily the guard duty was lax and the anbu were on breaks. Naruto kept running at full speed. He easily caught up with Yugito. He had changed into his regular form.

He had to run for about 10 miles when he heard crying. Naruto stopped and slowly walked to the noise. He saw Yugito, maybe coincidence maybe fate, under the moonlight, crying. Naruto slowly walked to her. He gently touched her shoulder.

"Hey are you alright."

Yugito jumped back her hands on her kunai pouch her face still running with tears.

Naruto raised his hands showing he had no weapons "Hey sorry if I scared you, I don't mean any harm "

Yugito wiped her tears hastily and glared at Naruto "Who are you?"

Naruto smiled at her, it was a simple but gentle smile. "The names Uzumaki Naruto."

Yugito nodded. "Yugito Nii" Naruto held out a hand and she took it carefully.

Naruto then scratched the back of his head. "Any ways I overheard your conversation with that guy."

Yugito was instantly alert again and backed up a foot. Her posture was tense, ready for attack.

Naruto held up his hand again. "Don't worry I just wanted to talk to you Ya see I'm a Jinchuuriki too."

Yugito eyes widened but narrowed just as quickly. "How do I know your telling the truth."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them they were red slits. He silently thought 'Thank you Kyuubi."

Yugito nodded very slowly "Who do you hold."

"Kyuubi."

Yugito's mouth dropped. "L-last I heard was the container was in Konoha."

Naruto shook his head. "That changed: there are people after us so I had to leave."

Yugito nodded, "The Akatsuki."

"Yes, would you like to come with me?" Naruto held out his hand once again.

Yugito's training kicked in. "She was a shinobi after all. "So even if you are the Kyuubi's container that doesn't mean I should trust you."

Naruto just shrugged "I'm the best chance you have to survive the Akatskui."

-  
!

Right then I met one of my family. One of the few people in this world that would accept me for everything I am for what I would do and had done. She was perfect in every way an angel.

That made my heart felt lighter. It wouldn't be 2 years later that I found out it was because I did not carry my dreams by myself anymore. I carried it with her and others.

-

2 hours later.

"So you have no recollection at all." Yugito asked.

Naruto shook his head. He had explained that Danzo had injected him with something making him forget all his memories. He also took time to explain Root too. He did not explain his ability consume or his shape shifting.

Yugito bit her lip. This was troublesome. If he didn't know any jutsu, that would be a problem fighting the Akatsuki. Of course he could use the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi had the most dangerous chakra of them all it could be lethal to him.

Naruto then cleared his throat snapping Yugito out of her thoughts.

"I may not have jutsu I learned before but I do have something else to cover for it."

"The Kyuubi?"

Naruto shook his head. He held out his arm and it transformed into a 6 and a half foot black blade. "This."

Yugito's eyes widened with shock. "I-i-is that a blood line limit."

Naruto once again shook his head. "Whatever injected into me, for whatever reason allows me to do this but it made me forget everything."

They traveled in silence for a while. Then Yugito broke the silence once again. "So whats next."

Naruto looked at her his cerulean eyes looking at her with intensity that made her blush. "Well we're gonna pick up the Gobi at port and then we'll travel to Wave and get the Sanbi from the wave."

It didn't take them long to get near the port. The only problem was they had to climb a mountain. Naruto decided he couldn't take the chance and grabbed Yugito.

"H-h-hey what are you doing."

Naruto then put her on his back and jumped really high. I mean skyscraper high. And he continued to jump until he got up the mountain.

Yugito was panting and clutching her chest. Naruto set her down on a rock so she could rest.

"Are you alright Yugito-chan." 'wait where did the chan come from'

"B-b-baaaka" Yugito sent a super doom woman's right hook. Connecting perfectly with Naruto who was flung back several feet.

"Ouch."

"Don't do that before telling me."

"OK sorry Yugito-chan"

Yugito narrowed her eyes "Whats with the chan"

Naruto now raised his eye brows at her accusations "What we're friends right" 'yea that's a good cover up.'

Yugito looked away. Naruto sighed and scratched his head. 'Maybe I should tell her I can absorb memories. Nah'

"Oh by the way though I do not remember jutsu from before I still know and can use jutsus."

Yugito whipped her head back at him "What kind."

Naruto looked up in thought for a moment, but he was actually going through his memories. "Well I can do one or two Suiton (Water), lots of Fuuton (wind), and 4 to 6 Katon (Fire)."

Yugito nodded that was a good jutsu library. "I mainly focus on Lightening Jutsu since the nibi makes them 5 times stronger."

Naruto didn't even blink an eye he had expected this. "The Gobi will most likely be earth and Sanbi Water so we have all the elements covered."

"You thought over this well."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head "No the old fox in my stomach did."

Yugito dropped her jaw at him. He just insulted the strongest bijuu in the world. She shook her heads to get her bearings and focused back on Naruto. "Anyways, what happens after we gather the other two."

Naruto looked at her and said in a soft voice "We look for the others and see if they have a good life to live. If so we leave them there, If not we take them with us. While we travel we will train."

Yugito nodded.

Naruto continued on "Our main goal is to destroy the Akatsuki so that no one will dare touch us. After that we go our separate ways and I'll go and kill Danzo."

"By yourself"

"I would think that killing one person would not be a problem, if we are able destroy the Akatsuki, Even if he has a personal army."

Yugito shook her head "Alright lets go"

"Ok." Naruto grabbed her again and jumped

"DAAAAMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Yugito's yell could be heard for miles away.

Look Charlie Tis a time skip.

For the next week the demon duo traveled from port to port, dock to dock along the coast. One looking for a boat that would let them go to wave and two to find the Gobi. They went through dozens Friggin' ports and dozens of boats in Each port till they finally got some luck.

"So you wanna go to wave eh?" The captain of the Raging Wind said.

The two Jinchuuriki nodded.

"Heh just like that other girl"

This made Naruto stiffen. 'Could she be the Gobi'

The sailor continued on "Your in luck too since I'll be leaving tomorrow but if you go get ready for some heavy waves."

They said thanks and Naruto decided to follow through with his guess.

"Captain"

"Yea boy"

"Where might I find the other passenger."

The captain gave a hearty laugh "You'll meet her at the White Peak Bar, She's taken everyone's money at gambling."

Naruto raised an eye brow at that and they said their thanks once again and left.

Once they were out of earshot Yugito muttered to Naruto "Could she be the Gobi."

Naruto murmured back "I hope so. I'll use my sight to see."

Yugito nodded in response.

The bar had a cream brown color on the roof but the walls of the building were pure white. The blonds walked into the bar and found a low jazz beat playing from the speakers in the bar. They spotted a large table with 4 people playing poker, 3 men that were obviously sailors and one brown haired girl that was looked only a bit older than them.

Naruto leaned torwards Yugito and whispered "I'll play and tell who we are, make sure she doesn't leave, she might take my message the wrong way." Yugito bit her lip and sat down at a table near the window and door.

Naruto briefly used his sight to see the girl, there were no nins in this place so it was safe and the girl was definitely the holder of the Gobi and a ninja. Her blue chakra was very bright and her green chakra flowed through out her but focused in her chest or her back.

He let go of his sight and looked at her posture. He could tell that she was prepared for an attack. She had one leg folded near her chest. Her left arm laid on it. Her hand though never went far from a certain spot near her boot which Naruto guessed was a kunai holster. Her other leg was bent and firmly on the floor. She could easily use it to jump just incase someone tried to throw something at her.

Naruto took out 1200 ryo and sat down. "Deal me in please"

The Sailors who were watching moved out of the way and allowed Naruto to bring up a chair and sit down. The Gobi container looked at him carefully and narrowed her eyes.

One of the sailors said it was 50 ryo for ante. The Sailor to his left started and passed two cards to each person. (no blinds here :-P)

They played for about half an hour. Naruto betted some, folded some, never anything big until the 8th round.

Naruto picked up his cards to reveal a pair of 9's. He briefly looked at the Gobi her face was impassive. 'She's a good player.'

The first round of betting was all checks no one really had much or at least didn't show it. The dealer showed the next set of cards. Naruto's luck was astounding 2 9's and a Jack of hearts. Naruto decided to push it and when it came his turn he raised 200 Ryo. Immediately 2 sailers went out but 2 also stayed in.

The next card was a two of clubs; nothing special So Naruto just raised it even with 100 ryo. The sailer went out wanting to let the Gobi Container and the 9th Jinchuuriki to duke it out. (Note this is a very good tactic in poker). The next card was a 5 of spades. Right then the Gobi Container raised it 150 Ryo. Naruto called and there was a pause.

'I'll use the cards to do the talking'

Naruto decided to speak. "Well you hold five " Naruto noticed a flash of nervousness and suspicion on the girls face. "I hold nine my other friend is the two."

Naruto smirked and menatlly patted himself on the back 'She got the message'

The girl blinked, slowly choosing her words very carefully. "Prove it "

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. He called for a tiny bit of demonic chakra and Naruto barely opened his eyelids. The Gobi looking directly at him saw that his eyes became silted and red. The Gobi clenched her cards and threw them down. It was a pair of fives making it a three of a kind. Naruto had turned his eyes back to blue and put down his cards and showed his four of a kind. The men around them clapped and jeered.

The Gobi flickered his eyes towards him with confusion. 'she's probably thinking why we are here.'

Naruto smiled at her. 'Now, how to do this?'

The 4 hands later Naruto made his next message.

Naruto got a King of spades and a 4 of spades. Naruto raised an eye brow at this 'could he take a chance yes he could'

He sent in his ante and moved along.

He called all the bets. The guy two down on his left folded and got up and left mumbling about checking the ship.

The flop was a Nine and Five of spades and a 6 of hearts. Naruto started telling a story while he played.

"Ya know one time I was playing against these guys right. They were really big assholes I mean they were totally ganging up on me." Naruto continued as he raised the bet "They were a weird bunch and all mysterious and shit. They kept ranting about getting some group of kids or something because those kids had something they wanted."

The Gobi eyes widened. The next card was a King of hearts Naruto raised again, the rest of the sailors folded and once again it was Gobi and Naruto. "We'll we played a couple rounds and they said something about Attaking Kumo And Taking Suna Under Kami's Imperium (Now if you cant figure this out please stop by the nearest mental institution). Weird right man it was so St*pid that I just got up and high tailed out of there."

The River was a 2 of Spades. Naruto sighed in relief. Gobi laid her hands of a three of a kind 6. Naruto laid down his hand of the flush. Gobi palmed her face and said "I'll need to see you later to tell me how you do that."

Naruto chuckled and nodded "Yea we'll that's enough for now. Don't wanna make you lose your clothes in debt."

The sailors gave a hearty laugh while Naruto collected his winnings. Naruto walked out of the bar and Yugito silently followed

They walked down a bit and then turned into an alley and waited. After 15 minutes, the 5th Jinchuuriki showed up. They stared at each other for a long time and at the same time nodded at each other.

Naruto stuck out his hand "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my partner here is Yugito Nii."

The Gobi Jinchuuriki grasped his hand with a firm grip, "Name's Mika I don't have a surname, so what are you doing here anyways other than the Akatsuki."

Naruto broke the silence "We are traveling to get the Sanbi and with him We'll go around making sure the other Jinchuuriki are safe. In the end we'll destroy the Akatsuki so no one will come after us. Alone we ain't much but as a team we'll be unstoppable."

Gobi looked silent. She contemplated the meaning behind their words, their goal. While they did have a point in going against the Akatsuki, which was outrageous in itself, she was having fun with her freedom.

Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Think about it, we'll be leaving on the same boat to Wave any ways so just think."

The silence over shadowed. The three whose lives were full of pain and sadness, who were burdened with terrible demons parted.

A/N: Ok that was a long time between updates. Apolgies to my readers. If you really like this story and want to see more make sure to leave a review. Alerts just tell me that you are interested in my story. Reviews let me know what you guys are thinking. I need that to improve.

Anyways if your thinking Naruto has a bit of a personality, he did absorb a couple people in which he learned common courtesy and joking from.

Also his eye sight only extends into people. For example he can see how many people from any point of view. Be it from the top bottom or side as long as naruto is in the center of every thing. So basically he can't see something miles away.

He can see pretty far but that takes more chakra. If you have any questions PM me or just review and I'll reply. 


End file.
